Happy Anniversary
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Based off of a challenge at BWR, challenge stated inside. It's Lorelai and Luke's first anniversary, and he's got a special morning planned... JavaJunkie fluff, as requested.


"Happy Anniversary, Lorelai."

She opened her eyes to find Luke standing over her, carrying a tray of food. Usually, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone in the morning, but it was her anniversary, after all. She could change her routine… just a little.

She smiled and sat up. "You made this for me?" she asked, groggily.

"No, I made it for my other wife… of course I made it for you. It's our first anniversary, I wanted it to be special, and in order for your dictionary definition of 'special' to be attained, I have to start off with a surprise, right?" Luke asked, placing the tray in front of her.

She leaned over to kiss Luke. "Well, you don't have to, but it's always appreciated."

Lorelai moved over to give Luke some room to sit with her. She looked at him and smiled. It had been a year, an entire year, since that sunny day when she became Mrs. Luke Danes. It was a little weird at first, debating whether to change her last name, moving Luke's stuff into the house that was previously girls-only territory, and introducing Luke to people as her husband. But, all in all, the first year was great.

"Why are you staring at me with that goofy look?" Luke asked suddenly.

She quickly turned her head to the breakfast sitting in front of her. "Well, I was just thinking about how amazing this past year has been. You've treated me like a queen, Luke. That's something I've always dreamed about, but I never had it before."

"Well, you deserve to be treated nicely. You're a good person."

Lorelai leaned her head on Luke's shoulder. "This is going to sound really weird, and you'll probably laugh at me, but I have a question for you."

"I promise I won't laugh, and I promise I won't think it's weird. It's our anniversary, I'm obligated to be nicer than usual."

Lorelai sat up and took a sip of her coffee. "I've always wanted to know. What made you fall in love with me?"

Luke sighed. "Insert normal Luke phrasing here. Well, Lorelai, I fell in love with you the day you came barging into the diner demanding coffee. As obnoxious and annoying as it was, there was one thing I noticed about you. You smiled at me. Even though I was being my normal self, kind of standoffish and a little cranky, you smiled at me. And when you did… I was caught off guard. It was a chill down the spine moment. You know, those moments when someone is in a situation, and something's telling you that it's a good thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And then when I got to know you, you were a great person to be around, most of the time. You know, I was thinking about us, and there was this Hallmark card one time… as corny as those are, there was one I looked at, attempting to find something else, but I came across it anyway. I filled out the card, hid it in my apartment, and promised I'd give it to you on our first anniversary."

Lorelai smiled. "You're a hopeless romantic at heart, Luke Danes."

"Here," he said, handing her the card.

Lorelai took the card and gently opened the envelope. She read the words inside, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over," she read.

"That's better than what I had to say," Luke insisted.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand.

_By the time you read this card, we will have been married for one year. Wow, the thought of it is kind of scary. But then again, if you're my wife, you're fearless. You're my other half, the part of me that I wish I had, but don't. You're witty, charming… coffee addicted (although I wouldn't drink that stuff if you paid me), and selfless. I love you, Lorelai, Happy Anniversary._

"Luke! That had to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever written for me! I'm your other half?"

"You're my other half."

"My yin to your yang? Bert to Ernie? Lennon to McCartney?"

"Sure. All of the above. Except Bert and Ernie, they're a little too strange for me," Luke replied.

"What, you don't want me chasing pigeons around, or singing to my rubber duckie?"

Luke shook his head. "I'd prefer that you stay sane."

Lorelai kissed Luke. "Well, I have a present for you, too. Mine's kind of cheesy, but you won't mind."

She slid out from underneath the covers and put the tray aside, crouching down on the floor to reach underneath the bed. "I hid it here," she explained, popping her head up for Luke to see.

Luke nodded. "Got it."

Lorelai peeked up at Luke again. "And before you say anything, you don't have to hang it if you don't want to. I'd actually prefer that you keep it somewhere…"

"Lorelai?"

"Looking," she said, disappearing from Luke's sight once again.

She emerged with a picture frame. "Sorry I didn't wrap it. I forgot," she admitted.

Luke shrugged. "Wrapping paper's overrated anyway. You're just going to tear it off to get to the real present, so what's the point?"

"I wrote this my freshman year of high school. I had to write a paper, three pages, on what I want my future marriage, husband, and life to be like. It was before my life got screwed up," Lorelai explained, handing Luke the frame.

Luke pointed to the top of the paper. "It must have been good. You got an "A" on it," he teased.

"Just read it, will you? That's probably the only good grade I got in high school," Lorelai replied.

Luke skimmed the page until he found something that struck him. "He doesn't have to be rich, or popular, or successful, or well-known. He has to care about others, give of himself, and be willing to raise a huge family with me. Looks don't matter, but blondes are overrated. Pretty boys are too vain, jocks aren't all they claim they are, and the 'most likely to succeed' guys are too work-oriented. Someone who flies under the radar and allows me to steal the spotlight, even though he might roll his eyes at my behavior, is the right man for me," he read.

"And isn't it funny, I think I have some subtle insults in here…" she winked. "And I found it ironic that my views didn't change since freshman year. I knew what I wanted."

"This is true."

"It's almost like I knew you before I met you… kind of weird."

Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and led her downstairs. Lorelai was still in her pajamas, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"What are you doing? Kidnapping me?"

"I made you something," he replied.

Lorelai's mind wandered straight to the Chuppah he made her. In her mind, nothing could top the chuppah. Until she saw the new present, that is. She stared at the newly planted garden with a wooden bench seated beside it. She gasped.

"Luke, this is amazing … there's a bird bath and everything! Aw, now our little birdie friends can stop by and say hi! You're just… wow. Thank you! I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything," he said, pulling her in for a kiss.

She pulled back. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, Lorelai."


End file.
